


Love Team

by Louisunite



Series: One Direction One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hate, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisunite/pseuds/Louisunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is emotional but won't show it because he is a manly man, Harry sees right through this and tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Team

Louis is a 24-year old, small, fragile man. He is tiny, although he tends to claim that he, in fact stands at 5'9, and everyone else is simply just taller than the Eiffel Tower. He is an adorable young lad, a bit sassy but in a good way, in a way that makes you laugh and coo at him, a lovely small boobear. At least that is how Harry sees him but to be honest Harry could probably write an essay about how beautiful his boyfriend is and still not feel like he had described his perfection well enough.

Said boyfriend is also mad, not at Harry but at the world. The world is against him and he just cannot function with all the hate coming his way. As of right now Louis is a moody little stubborn guy who shows his emotions in what is stereotyped as a manly way because he apparently is a manly man. By not showing emotions.

Lou is hurting and Harry knows.  H knows L by heart and the other way around and he thinks of this every time he sees Lou or himself draw a heart and write a simple “H+L” in it. Simple actions like this warms his heart. 

If only he could just draw a heart right now and make his man, who has disappeared into their bedroom and is currently living under their duvet happy it would be bloody amazing but why would anything in the world be easy when it does not have to be?

“Lou, love, please talk to me. You can’t stay in there forever.”

“I can if I want to.” Short answers like these are all he is been receiving all day and it is driving him crazy.

“It is not healthy. You will run out off oxygen eventually if you hold the duvet down too tight. Your body does some kind of magic stuff that I would’ve known what was if I had paid more attention in school, and turns it into carbon-dioxide which is poisonous, which is why you should come out.” 

“That was honestly quite clever but I’m okay and I’ll keep the duvet off if that’s what I have to do to make you go do the important stuff Mr. Styles does. I love you, bye."

“I love you too but unfortunately future Mr. Styles is the only thing of importance to Mr. Styles right now and he will not be leaving until he sees a smile plastered on Future Styles’ face. 

“You dimwit." Harry takes that as his call to scoot onto the bed on top of the discarded warm duvet much to Louis' annoyance but Harry does not really mind because what is a relationship without being able to annoy each other?

He lays down, head resting against the headboard, lifting Louis' small frame into his arms, much to Louis' protest, hugging him close to his chest. 

"I know you think that the world is a horrible place right now and that you don't feel emotionally well but I want you to focus on the good things on this weirdly structured planet full of great people, including you... and me of course, us together. Focus on love because love is the most important thing in life, therefore you're the most important thing in my life as you are the definition of love to me."

Louis shyly looks up at Harry. He's baffled, does not know what to say so he says the first thing that comes to mind.

"I love you." He says it with his heart in it, he truly means it and it is weird how nice it feels to just let it out. They have told each other this before but it is always in a more joking way, it is like they say it with their eyes, not verbally. He focuses on the love and the happiness and not on everything going wrong, he is inlove and nothing is more beautiful than love, or his definition of love, Harry Edward Styles.

He is still not completely over the hate but he chooses to ignore it for the sake of his and Harry's wellbeing. Why pay attention to something as ridiculous as hate when he can focus on his lovely boyfriend and his fans instead. He feels reborn into a world of love, it's weird but it's better than being sad. He then does what he is best at. 

He attacks Harry's face with kisses and hugs him closely because he needs someone to rely on, on days like these and Harry is perfectly fine with being that person because he knows Louis is there on his dark days as well. They are in this together, they are a team. A team build off of the purest love there is.


End file.
